Another Chance at Happily Ever After
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: It's been two years since Zelda broke Link's heart. And he still isn't over it. It follows him everywhere he goes. At least...until he starts talking to Samus again. Meanwhile, Shulk is trying to reveal Peach's evil plans to the public. Sequel to Will This Be A Modern Day Fairy Tale.
1. Happily Ever wait

A hyrulain was pacing around a beautiful garden full of flowers. A babbling brook bubbled as a women with long brown hair approached him from the bridge.

"Link." The women said. "What have you called me here for?"

"Zelda." Link breathed out as he began to blush. He held up a blood red rose. "H-here."

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she grabbed it. "Well. If you have something to say, say it."

"Alright." Link said as he starched his back. "You…see…the truth is… ha ha."

"Well?" Zelda said coldly as she crossed her arms in impatience.

"I…I love you." He blurted out. "Whew. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Anyways do you want to-"

"If you're asking me out on a date then the answer is no." Zelda said as her eyes narrowed with hate.

Link felt as if the ground had been ripped from underneath and he was left spinning. "What…what do you mean?" he cried.

"I don't love you." She snapped as she ripped the petals off of the rose. They fell into the stream painting a picture of red on clear crystal water. "I never did. I simply tolerated you because you where the hero of Hyrule. In reality, I think I deserve way better."

"Who…who do you deserve?" Link stammered as he blinked away tears. He did not recognize the women standing in front of him. Zelda was always kind, fun-loving and sweet. This…this was the very opposite of what she acted like. _So what happened?_ Link asked himself. _Why is she suddenly acting like this? Did…did I do something wrong?_

"A prince." Zelda snarled as she threw the stem onto the ground. She stepped on it and began to crush it. "A knight in shining armor. While you…you're an elf in potato sacks. I could never love you even if I tried."

"Hey!" Link cried as his heart continued to break into a million tiny pieces. "You're an elf as well!"

"No I'm not." Zelda snapped. "I'm a princess."

"An elf princess!" Link sobbed as a tear rolled down his check. "What…what happened to you? You were the kindest person I knew. But now? You've changed. Please. I'm begging you. Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened." Zelda said as she walked closer to Link. "Makes sense a mutt would beg. And what do dirty dogs deserve. To take a BATH!" She exclaimed as she pushed Link into the river.

 _Why did the author decide to make this stream so deep?_ Link wondered as he began to sink. _What…what happened to Zelda? She's acting an awful lot like her BFF Peach. I wonder if she had something to do with this. But one thing is certain. I'll never fall in love again! This feeling…I refuse to ever feel it again, if that makes any since._


	2. The Deep End

Years passed since then. It can take years for wounds to heal, but this one never did. Funny how wounds on the outside take a shorter time to heal then the wounds that are invisible to the human eye. And yet again, Link was surrounded in water.

"Hey." A voice said from above water. A hand reached out and pulled Link out of deep water. He gasped as he floated up to the surface and saw Cloud glaring at him. "What where you doing? Everyone thought you were going to drown!"

"Sorry." Link muttered. He looked around to see tons of people glaring at him.

"If all you were going to do was drown, then why did you want to come to the pool in the first place?" Cloud snarled.

 _Because I wanted to drown._ Link thought. _I've always wanted to die in some way, ever since Zelda rejected me._ "I-well I wanted to see the girls in swimsuits!" All of a sudden he was hit on the back of the head with a noodle (which didn't hurt thank Naryu).

"Pervert!" Corrin (who was the lifeguard) screamed.

"That's true." Cloud mused. "Seriously. You could've just gotten The Sports Illusrated Swimsuit edition from Oykot."

"What did you nearly do again?" Pit said as he took some waterproof headphones of his ears. "I was watching this video about a dance."

"He nearly drowned." Cloud said as he froze with horror. A whimper escaped his mouth.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"Is that a rubber duck?" Cloud whimpered as he hid behind Pit.

Link turned around to see Marth happily watching a rudder duck floating on water. "Yes." _Why are my roommates such dorks? One is afraid of ducks because of an accident from childhood and one who has an unhealthy obsession with viral videos._ "What's it to you."

"No-nothing!" Cloud cried. "Just surprising to see one here! I mean…uh... hey Pit! Show me that dance that you were watching a moment ago! I uh…want to see it!"

"You do?" Pit's eyes widened. "You never care about my stuff!"

"That's because it's usually boring! Now come on, show me!" Cloud cried.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Link asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cloud asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't like talking about your fear." Link mused as he dipped his feet in the water. "Which is understandable I suppose, but please…"

"Be quiet!" Pit cried. "I'm about to do it! HEY EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO DO A DANCE FOR YOU!"

Everyone in the room got quiet and looked at them. Link looked away in embarrassment. _Please don't do something stupid. I still haven't recovered from that talent show yesterday. And seeing Ganondorf in a speedo definitely does not help._

"Just do it!" Ganondorf yelled.

Link cringed as he looked up something on his phone. _I see. So a jug of bleach costs 7 rupees? Alright then._ He pressed the order button and began to fill out the form.

"Alright." Pit breathed. "EVERYBODY DO THE FLO- OUCHHHHHH!" He screamed jumped up and fell on his face.

"PIT!" Link cried as he ran forwards. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Pit nodded as he got up. His head had a huge bump on it. "Ouch. Somehow that looked less painful in the video."

"You idiot." Cloud muttered.

"BWA HA HA!" A voice laughed.

Link turned around to see Peach laughing at them. Behind her was her 'army.' This included Ashley, Barbara, Phospara, Kat, Anna and…Zelda. It tore a hole in Link's heart to see her again. All of them where wearing matching two-piece pink polka doted swimsuits.

"Man are you pathetic!" Peach laughed as she pulled out her phone. "I can't believe I caught all of that on video! I'm going to post it on YouTube! Any concerns?"

"Yes." Ashley said. "But it's not about the video. It's about this swimsuit. I don't think it suits me…"

"Be quiet!" Peach cried. "We have to match so we look cute! Well, I am cuter then all of you combined. But still. I have to post this!" 

"Wha-NO!" Pit cried. "I'll never be able to live it down!"

"This is coming from the person who ate 12 cakes in one day then got violently ill afterwards in front of everyone." Barbara snapped. "Shut up. No one cares about you."

"I do!" Link yelled as he put an arm around Pit. "And so does Cloud! So shut up!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no you didn't" Fox said.

Peach's ears turned red. "Oh yeah? Well you little…"

"Attention everyone." Dark Pit said as he walked forwards with Marth and Shulk in tow. "I heard that Little Miss Slut was making fun of Pit. Is that true?"

"What did you just call me?" Peach cried. "But yes. Is there a problem?"

Dark Pit grabbed Peach's collar. "Yes there's a problem." He snarled. "No one is allowed to make fun of Pit expect for me!"

"Yeah!" Marth cried.

"Wha-oh Pittoo!" Pit swooned. "You care about me after all!"

"Of course I don't!" Dark Pit snapped. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to kill this bitch, steal her phone and post the video on my YouTube account!"

"WHAT!" Pit cried.

"Dark Pit…" Shulk started. "Maybe you should stop."

"Never!" Dark Pit snarled. "And may I remind you that this is the girl who locked your girlfriend in a tower and is still trying to kidnap her to this very day! You even formed a secret alliance to take her down!"

"WHAT!" Peach cried. "Whatever. I just care that it gets posted."

"Sure thing." Marth said. He turned to Shulk. "Now, let's do what we came here for. Link."

"Huh? Me?" Link asked.

Marth nodded. "There's something I need to tell you."

"S-sure thing!" Link said feeling a little uneasy.

"I'll come as well." Cloud said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Me to!" Pit cried. "I'm tired of looking like an idiot!"

"Then come with us." Shulk said as he slid on some sunglasses. "We'll tell you something that will blow your mind."

"What's up with the dorky sunglasses?" Dark Pit asked.

"Every secret agent needs them!" Shulk beamed. "Now come on! Let's get going!"


	3. Knights of Reality

"So. You created a secret agency just to take down Peach in her crew?" Cloud asked. "That is latterly the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not technically an agency." Shulk mused as he pushed back his glasses. "It's more like… a club. And she is planning something. Something…evil."

"Like what?" Pit skipped. "Is she going to blow up the sun with mega lasers?"

"N-no." Shulk stammered.

"Is she going to play Two Girls One Cup in the movie theater?" Pit asked.

"Is she going to take something beautiful from where it belongs?" Pit hummed.

"She already did." Shulk responded. "But we got her back."

"You give genders to jewels?" Pit asked.

"WHA-NO!" Shulk blushed. _I'm starting to wonder if Dark Pit is right about Pit being stupid._

"Never mind that!" Link snapped. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"To cut it short, Zelda really did love you." Marth said. "Peach told her to turn you down because you weren't a prince, which is stupid because she's dating a plumber." 

The room was silent for a moment.

"WHAT!" Link cried. "That explains a lot! Tell me more!" 

"Later." Shulk said as he gestured to a red door with green flower decals. "I have to meet with the other members now!"

"Three things." Cloud said as he held up three fingers. "One. Why are you being dramatic? Two. Did a Christmas tree explode on that door? And three, is someone going to go back for Dark Pit?"

"He'll catch up." Shulk mused as he opened the door and walked in with the others in tow. "Now come on- OWWW!" he screamed as a baby blue colored pillow hit him right in the face.

"Take that!" Toon Link cried. "No one beats me in Mario Kart and gets away with it…wait a second. Marth? Then did I just hit… oh no! Shulk! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Shulk grimaced. _Way to make a first impression toony._ "Ow. That hurt."

"TOONY?" Link asked calling Toon Link by his famous nickname. "You're working here as well?"

Toon Link nodded. "There are six of us in this fine organization. The one cleaning her pistol is Samus and Lucina is currently moving into her new room, you know because Peach is such an awful roommate."

"Way to steal my spotlight." Shulk muttered as he took a seat. The others followed his example, as they sat around a wooden table.

"Nice to see you again." Samus smiled. "Is that…Link? Wow! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hi there Samus." Link said as Lucina walked through the door.

"We have quite a lot of catching up to do." She beamed as she turned around to face Lucina. "Anyways. How's the new room coming along?"

"It's coming along just fine." She said as she walked towards Shulk and smiled. It blew his mind how she could take his breath away, despite the fact that they had been dating for quite a while now. "So. Are you ready to reveal Peach's plan to the newbies?"

Shulk nodded. "I am." He said as he pulled Lucina onto his lap. Both began to laugh as they began to snuggle.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Cloud snapped.

"Is there a problem?" Lucina asked.

"Let me see…oh maybe the fact that no one wants to see Mr. and Mrs. Gary and Mary sue make love!" Cloud snarled.

"Shulk's not a Gary Sue-" Toon Link started.

"Thank you." Shulk breathed.

"-If he was he wouldn't have put his shoes on the wrong feet!" Toon Link finished.

"WHAT!" Shulk cried. He looked down, while trying not to move so he wouldn't make Lucina fall. Certainly enough, his shoes where on the wrong foot. "How did that happen? Sorry about that! Stuff like this happens quite often for me."

"ANYWAYS." Link said as Pit snuffed a pop tart into his mouth "What is Peach planning?"

"Right." Shulk mused. "I was spying on her a couple of months ago to see if she would overreact to me saving Lucina. I mean, she did save the stereotype but there was one minor change, and that being she wasn't saved by a prince."

"That's just one change." Pit said as he spun a bright pink top on the table. "If someone had read it, they wouldn't care. Surly she felt the same."

"Wrong." Marth said. "She did care. A lot. Even though, it seemed like an average fairy tale one minor thing had changed and that made her flip out for some reason. Talk about a drama queen."

"So we grouped together to stop it." Samus mused. "What she has planned…if she succeeds we'll all be in grave danger."

"What is her plan?" Cloud asked.

"She's trying to replicate spells from the fairy tales." Toon Link said. "All of them. And she plans on unleashing them on the world and opening a store called Fairy Tale Depot."

The room was silent for a little while.

"Woah." Pit breathed. "I can tell how that's going to be a problem."

Lucina nodded. "That's why my amazing boyfriend here choose to start this agency." She mused as she kissed Shulk on the check. "We call ourselves the Knights of Reality, despite not having any weaponry or armor."

"But you know what we do have!" Marth cried. "Marshmallows! A whole bag of them at that!"

"So do you want to join? We could always use new members." Shulk asked as Marth put some marshmallows in his mouth.

"Sure thing." Link hissed. "I spent 6 fucking years wondering why she turned me down. I want revenge and now!"

"I'll join as well!" Pit cried. "Anything for free marshmallows. What other snacks do you guys have?"

"Pop tarts, Lollipops, Airheads, Popcorn and Lucky Charms." Marth beamed.

"SWEET!" Pit cried as he threw his hands in the air. "Count me in!"

"Count me out." Could sniffed.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried as Cloud excited the room.

"Anyways." Shulk said. "Thank you all. Tomorrow we began phase three!"


	4. The Cute Scare

"Do you really have to do this?" Lucina asked.

Link nodded. "I have to. This is the only way that I can feel good about myself after being rejected."

"You do realize that was two years ago right?" Toon Link muttered. "Your acting dumber than me when I decided to kick out all of the adults."

"Yeah…" Lucina mused. "That was a dream you had last week. None of us remember that."

"It was crazy." Toon Link muttered. "I have the weirdest dreams sometimes. I think I even cloned myself and sang "We are number one."

"Yeesh." Link said. "That's sad. Anyways, welcome to 'The Kawaii Café!'"

"This is a joke." Toon Link muttered.

"Hands meet forehead. Forehead, hands" Lucina mused.

"Come on! What's not to like about this place?" Link asked. "It has tons of fanservice, hot girls, bikinis…"

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to watch him." Toon Link whispered to Lucina as Link continued to list everything he liked about the place.

"Agreed." Lucina whispered back. "I never would've been so kind to him if I knew he was into these sexist stereotypes."

"Weren't you a damsel in distress?" Toon Link asked.

"I was ordered to remember?" Lucina muttered. "I hated every moment of it."

"Anyways!" Link smiled as the doors opened to reveal a man with green hair in a cat suit. "It's time to introduce you to the head of this fine intuition…"

"Do you mean me?" The man asked.

"Yes I mean you!" Link smiled as he made finger guns and pointed it at him. "Lucina, Toony, meet the King!"

"Nice to meet you!" The King beamed as he gave Link a high five.

"Wait a second…" Lucina mused. "Aren't you Webby Bob? The man who was sued for accused rape?"

"Never!" The King cried as he walked up to Lucina. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Anyways." Toon Link snarled. "I'm leaving."

"W-why?" Link asked as he spun around.

"This place is sick." Toon Link snarled. "Only a loser with no social life would find this place entertaining."

"Says the guy who joined a secret organization based on taking down one person." Link snarled. "Well, I guess it'll just be me and Lucina…"

"No thanks." Lucina said. "I'm not staying here."

"C-come on!" Link cried. "Your boyfriend asked you to-"

"So?" Lucina asked. "Everyone has limits on what they can do."

"And you have a limit on walking in cafes?" Link asked.

"No she has a limit on walking into cafes that are meant for spineless idiots who won't have a girlfriend and never will." Toon Link snapped. "Now then. What are we going to now?"

"Hmm…Do you want to binge watch the Harry Potter movies?" Lucina asked.

"Sure." Toon Link shrugged. "Wait a second…aren't some of those PG-13?"

"I guess…" Lucina muttered. "You wont tell your Grandmother will you?"

"Of course not!" Toon Link smiled. "So can I watch them?"

"Sure thing!" Lucina beamed. "We'll be leaving now."

"W-wait!" Link cried. _Please don't go…_ "C-can I go with you?"

"Of course." Lucina said. "Is anyone stopping you?"

"N-no…" Link muttered. He turned to the king and smiled. "Do you want to come as well?"

"Nah." The King beamed. "I have work to do. But you guys can go have fun."

* * *

"So." Lucina smiled as she turned off the TV. "What did you think?"

The three of them were in the guest dorm, which existed for sleepovers and love affairs.

"I liked it." Toon Link smiled. "What did you think…Link?"

 _Oh my gods._ Link thought. The Hyrulian was under the covers of a purple polka dotted bed shrivering.

"Are you OK?" Lucina asked. "You look terrified? Was it the snake?"

"N-NO!" Link cried as Toon Link pulled the covers off him.

"It was wasn't it?" Toon Link said. "Unbelievable. Wait a second…are you afraid of all snakes or just huge ones."

"NONE!" Link cried.

"Really? Let's test this theory of yours." Lucina asked as she pulled up a picture of a snake on her phone.

Link screamed in horror as he climbed under the bed.

"You are!" Lucina laughed. "Wow. The hero of time afraid of a snake. Never thought I'd see the day... shit."

"What was that for?" Toon Link asked.

"I just got a text from Peach." Lucina said her voice full of worry. "She knows about us."

"H-how is that even possible?" Toon Link cried.

"I don't know." Lucina mused. "Oh. And she's also coming to visit tomorrow."


End file.
